


Alternate Words

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock shows Kirk he knows how to use words.





	Alternate Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

A soft tap at his bathroom door startled Kirk into awareness of who stood there. His hand rose reflexively to touch the 'clear' hotspot on the terminal screen. He knew his face was red.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can I, uh, do something for you?" Oh hell, now his cheeks were really getting hot.

Spock came a step into the cabin. "Twice in the last 24 hours you have cleared a message when I entered, with the appearance of embarrassment. I would not have thought that after three years of service together there was anything you would be reluctant to share with me."

Kirk looked away with a shrug of self-consciousness. "You're right, there shouldn't be. This is just some of the crew's silliness. I'm embarrassed to be caught reading it."

"You are referring, no doubt, to the lexicon of euphemisms for sexual organs and emotions."

"Shit. Might have known you'd find out about that." He grinned ruefully and tilted his head up at Spock, who had come closer. "There've been some hints that a certain person ought to contribute a list of Vulcan terms."

"Surely the crew does not expect _me_ to provide such a list," Spock said, as stone-faced as ever, but with a rush of astonished adrenalin, Kirk realized he was being teased. He rose and faced Spock, only a step away.

" _V'haut_ ," Spock whispered. " _Aharshh_. _Sibellat_." He reached out to touch Kirk's cheek, and Kirk felt his desire as a flow of magma rising inexorably through the volcano that contained it. "Shall I continue?"

They had destroyed the plug of such a volcano recently with a carefully aimed photon torpedo, to prevent the explosive buildup of further pressure. Through the burning touch on his cheek, he saw the cap on Spock's emotions, that threatened to give way when Kirk touched him, or smiled at him. _When you say my name_ , he heard in his mind.

"Spock." _Spock_.

Comprehension flooded his mind. _V'haut_ , when the lover is seen at a distance and desire is present, but the organ still quiescent. _Aharshh_ , the state of half-arousal, a warmth enjoyable in itself as well as for the certainty of more. _Sibellat_ \-- and for that he needed no definition. He heard his voice, and was amazed that he could speak. "Don't stop. Lights down! Oh, god, don't ever stop," and in the darkened cabin, as the computer silently scrolled someone's newest suggestions up the screen, he learned by touch the whole vocabulary of Vulcan passion.


End file.
